thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lissa Pontcharian
Lissa Pontcharian is a tribute made by Biel1458. She cannot be used without her permission. She belongs to the Winter Generation. Information Name: Lissa Pontcharian Age: 18 District: 11 Gender: Female Personality: Before her adoption, Lissa was really closed, depressed, and thought nobody loved her, but after the adoption, Lissa started to joke around, smile and help people Weapon: Sword, sickle, knife Height: 5`7 Strenghts: Sword combat, throwing knives, swimming Weaknesses: Fishing, camouflage, making a fire with matches Fears: Thinking in her past Interview strategy: Answer the questions being nice and optimist, but also make the crowd like her and if possible, root for her. Bloodbath strategy: Grab a sword and run away. If necessary, she`ll escape with nothing in her hands Games strategy: Join a small alliance, if not possible, be a loner, She`ll leave her alliance when suspicious things start to happen. Backstory: Lissa was born in a poor family from District 11. Her parents were often drunk and hated her. Her biological mother was very cruel to her, and transformed her in a crop worker when she was only 7. And her father was even more bad. Because of Lissa’s beauty, he used to sold her as a prostitute, just to receive a small amount of money. She would sometimes be gone for whole days and nights look for a client, but the people from her district really liked Lissa, so they paid her without she having to prostitute herself to them. Sometimes a few farmers invited her for lunching in their houses or celebrating her birthday with them. Because of her life, Lissa was never at school, so she repeated an year. Twice. Everyone felt pity for Lissa. So a nice District 11 victor invited her to pass a time in the victor’s village. There, Lissa met his daughter and his wife, both lovely persons. Lissa started to be a big friend of the girl, Elizabeth, or how Lissa called her, Liz. During many years, Lissa’s life consisted in lunch at the Victor’s village with Liz and her father, work in the fields during several hours and at night, while her parents tought she was prostituting herself, sleep in Liz’s house. When Lissa became 17, her parents called her to their bedroom. They had a talk about how her life was going, and this type of thing. Lissa was confused, until she saw her father hiding a knife. "Like a snake" she thought.. Lissa was in shock, but because of her life, she acted like everything was going normal. While her parents were talking, she tried to find a way to escape the situation. Her parents were lying, saying that they felt terrible about what they done to her life, but Lissa wasn’t paying attention, she was now spotting the window of the bedroom. She was on the 2nd floor, so if she decided to jump through it, she could break something, and in the worst case, die. Lissa didn’t have time to think about it, so suddently, she started to run to the window. Her father, in one second, attempted to throw the knife to Lissa’s back, but she ducked just in time. The knife lodged in the wall right next to the window, so before jumping through the window Lissa said: “You don’t scare me anymore. You can punch me over and over again, but you’ll never hurt me!.” After saying this, she used all her strength to throw the knife at her parents, and it lodged in her mother’s face. She was dead before Lissa could jump through the window. After hitting the ground, Lissa felt a horrible pain coming from her legs. They were broken. Luckily, right in that second, Liz was walking on the grass in front of her house. Lissa screamed for her, and Liz ran to help her friend. Lissa then told all of the sudden happenings to Liz,, who listened paciently, sometimes shocked, sometimes impressed. In some minutes, peacekeepers were arresting her father and almost arresting Lissa, but that was when Liz’s father said: “The Capitol would never forgive you if you arrest and execute a victor’s new daughter”. Tears started to run down Lissa’s face: Her best friend’s father was adopting her! During the next months, Lissa prepared herself to forget about her past and watch her father’s execution. During the next year, Lissa`s life was really happy. Everything was perfect untill Lissa was reaped for the Hunger Games. "I might be just a scared girl walking to my death, but i need to try. My new family gave me the happiness i never thought i was going to have, so now it's my turn. My turn to make them proud"- Lissa's thoughts after being reaped. Family: Junior Pontcharian (biological father) Lana Pontcharian (biological mother) Caius Torborn (adoptive father, victor) Elizabeth "Liz" Torborn (adoptive sister, best friend) Token: A golden, clover pin given by Liz during her 15th birthday Victims: TBA Participations MissRandomStuff`s 498th Hunger Games BaconCanadian`s The New Games - This didn`t start yet, but Lissa received a training score of 10 and is the leader of the anti-careers. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Reaped